Tres horas
by Mi name is Jess
Summary: ¿Cuántos sucesos pueden acontecer en tres horas? ¿Cuántos cambios puede sufrir una vida en tres horas? Tres horas es el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión y cambiar el rumbo de una vida para siempre.


**¿Cuántos sucesos pueden acontecer en tres horas? ¿Cuántos cambios puede sufrir una vida en tres horas? Tres horas es el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión y cambiar el rumbo de una vida para siempre.**

**Tres horas**

**T**res horas. Tres horas era el límite. Tres horas para encontrar una razón por la que vivir. Tres horas en las que si no sucedía nada, acabaría con su vida.

Este último tiempo su vida no había ido exactamente bien. Las cosas no le habían salido como esperaba. De un momento para otro todo se había vuelto del revés. Y no se sentía preparada para afrontarlo sola. No tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea desde que se había despertado en aquella habitación. Y a lo largo de los años, la idea había ido tomando forma en su mente. No quería soñar cada noche con ellos, ni levantarse gritando y llorando. No quería recordar los gritos, los golpes, ni la sangre. Ni la imagen de sus padres y hermano a la mañana siguiente. No quería, ni podía. Era demasiado para su salud mental.

Miró el reloj que tenía sobre el sofá, en la pared.

12:00h

Genial. Tenía hasta las tres de la tarde para despedirse de todo.

Miró por la ventana. Estaban en invierno, por lo que el tiempo en la calle era horrible. Demasiado viento y lluvias. Se puso un abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color. Se acercó a la mesa que tenía cerca de la entrada para coger sus llaves, pero cuando las tenía entre sus dedos lo pensó mejor. No iba a volver a casa, por lo que no las iba a necesitar. Con un suspiro las volvió a dejar en el mismo sitio y salió de su casa.

Una vez en la entrada de su edificio se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Al fin y al cabo dentro de poco no volvería a hacerlo. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a su vecina del piso de abajo mirándola de forma extraña. La saludó con la mano y empezó a caminar.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese edificio no se había relacionado con los vecinos, por lo que se imaginó la cara de sorpresa que esta tuvo que poner.

Caminó por la calle sin destino alguno. Solo recorriendo la ciudad en la que había crecido feliz.

Feliz.

Esa palabra le sonaba tan lejana. Desde los quince años no era feliz. No podía, su mente y culpabilidad no se lo permitían. Ella tendría que estar con ellos, y no viva.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle. Y observó la cafetería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Era la preferida de su madre. Recordaba que cada sábado iba con ella y con su hermano a esa cafetería, y mientras su madre escribía en el ordenador, su hermano y ella se dedicaban a molestarse el uno al otro.

Miró a ambos lado de la carretera y cruzó.

Observó a través del escaparate. La cafetería seguía igual que los años anteriores. A excepción de los adornos que ahora tenía. Las mesas, las sillas, la barra... todo, absolutamente todo estaba igual. Un poco más acorde con la moda de estos años.

Se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Dejó que una pareja y su hijo salieran. Ella los miró entristecida. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron. Tomó aire y entró a la cafetería. Se acercó a la barra. La camarera sonrió, la había reconocido. Ella la saludó con la mano, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. No era capaz.

-Una tarta de manzana y una taza de chocolate.- le pidió.

Extraña combinación, pero a su madre le encantaba. Se sentó en la misma mesa que lo hacía con su madre.

Observó atentamente lo que había pedido. No le gustaba el chocolate, ella prefería el café. Tampoco le gustaba la tarta de manzana, prefería las fresas. Pero quería marcharse de ese mundo con algo de su familia en ella.

Comió la tarta lentamente, saboreando cada trozo y pensando en su madre. En lo sorprendida que estaría si la viera comer esa tarta. El chocolate lo sujetó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su nariz. Recordaba levantarse cada mañana con la casa oliendo a chocolate y viendo a su madre bebiendo una gran taza de chocolate caliente antes de llevarla al colegio.

Recordaba que su madre había intentado que le gustara el chocolate.

"¡A todas las mujeres les gusta el chocolate!" le decía cada vez que lo rechazaba.

Pero ese color negro y el líquido tan espeso no le atraía para nada. Y menos aún el olor.

En eso había salido a su padre. Que era el que le había dado su primer café a la edad de once años. Su madre se asombró mucho al verla saltando encima de la cama con todo tirado por el suelo. La bronca que le había echado a su padre siempre le pareció muy graciosa. Sobretodo por que cuando su madre no lo veía, le guiñaba un ojo o ponía los ojos en blanco por lo que le estaba diciendo.

Se levantó de la mesa una vez hubo acabado todo. Pagó y le pidió a la camarera un café para llevar. Salió de la cafetería y caminó hasta un lugar que a su hermano le encantaba.

Cuando ella cumplió los catorce y empezó a quedar con chicos, su hermano se había enfadado mucho. Le molestó tanto, que le espantó a los tres primeros chicos que a ella le gustaron. Sin embargo, cuando ella le dejó de dirigir la palabra durante una semana, decidió que tenía que hablar con ella, para que entendiera porque lo hacía. "No debes fiarte de los chicos, soy uno de ellos y sé como piensan." "No dejes que te besen, eres muy joven."

Un día, la llevo a una zona un poco alejada de la vista de la gente. Era un lugar pequeño, en medio del parque, cubierto por piedras. Desde fuera de esas piedras no se podía ver nada. Nadie se imaginaría que entre ellas habría un lugar como ese para esconderse. La única condición que le puso para no molestar a sus parejas, era que no permitiera que ningún chico la llevara a ese lugar. Y como buena hermana que era, se lo había jurado. Luego habían ido a comprar un helado y se habían sentado en un banco a hablar y hacer el idiota.

A sus amigas les parecía increíble que se llevara tan bien con su hermano, ya que ellas no soportaban a los suyos. Pero, a pesar de los 4 años de diferencia y de lo que la gente pensara, estaban muy unidos.

Llegó al parque y miró su reloj.

14:30h

Media hora.

Eso era el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Nada había sucedido que le hiciera replantearse la decisión.

Caminó unos minutos más y luego se sentó en un banco. Observó el vaso de café entre sus manos.

Por fin iba a acabar con su sufrimiento. No volvería a pasar horas llorando. No volvería a despertarse con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. No volvería a odiar su reflejo en el espejo. No volvería a odiarse por sobrevivir y ellos morir. Todo se iba a acabar. Y estaba contenta por ello.

Observó su reloj otra vez. Todavía quedaban quince minutos, que aprovechó para recordar los mejores momentos con su familia.

Las peleas con su hermano. La primera vez que se le calló un diente. Las cenas de navidad con sus padres y su hermano. Su padre asustando a su primer novio. Su hermano enfadado por que tenía pareja. Los viajes en verano.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No tenía por que llorar. Pronto dejaría de estar viva. Y no tendría que recordarlos a cada instante.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se levantó del banco. Dio dos pasos y sintió como chocaba fuertemente contra algo. Acabando tirada en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

-¡Oh Dios!- se quejó.

-Lo siento.- escuchó una voz grave, pero bonita para sus oídos.- No la vi. Estaba corriendo y...

En el instante en el que abrió los ojos dejó de escuchar su voz. Lo único en lo que su cerebro podía centrarse era en él. En su cara, su boca, sus ojos, sus gestos...

Bajó la mirada y lo observó detenidamente. Llevaba una sudadera gris, unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y unos tenis. Y estaba sudado. Y muy sexy. Nunca le habían gustado los hombres sudados, pero en él se veía diferente.

De repente se dio cuenta de que él le tendía una mano y la mirada curioso. La había pillado. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y se sonrojó. Aceptó su mano y se levantó, con tan mala suerte que terminó chocando contra él. Haciendo que este la sujetara de la cintura. Tal vez no fue tan mala suerte.

No sintió ningún cosquilleo donde este la tocaba, ni ninguna de esas cosas que había leído en libros, pero sí se sintió segura y cómoda en esa especie de abrazo accidentado.

Sin importarle que estuviera sudado pasó las manos por su cuello y le abrazó. Fuertemente. Y empezó a llorar.

El chico se sorprendió, no todos los días una chica con la que chocas te abraza y se pone a llorar. Era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no la conocía, decidió abrazarla Le parecía demasiado indefensa y le daba lástima. Un poco de consuelo no le viene mal a nadie.

Al cabo de un rato se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Unos bonitos ojos azules. Él le sonrió y ella lo imitó.

-Perdona.- dijo alejando sus manos de su cuello e intentando separarse de él. Pero este le sujetó más fuertemente de la cintura. Ella bajó la mirada.- Soy Kate.

-Yo Richard.- sonrió.

Y ella le imitó. Era la primera vez en años que sonreía sintiéndolo.

Él la observó atentamente. Era una chica muy guapa, demasiado. Observó sus ojos y supo que algo le pasaba. A pesar de que ella sonreía, sus ojos se notaban apagados. De un momento a otro ella dejó de soreir. Lo miró atentamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella de repente.

Apartó la mano izquierda de su cintura y miró la hora. Ella también lo hizo.

14:59h

Kate sonrió. Y sin darle tiempo a hablar le sujetó por el cuello y le besó.

-Fin-

* * *

Primera historia aquí publicada :)


End file.
